Say That You Love Me
by dkfseiejfm
Summary: Natsume knew Mikan was one of his fan, his NEW type of fan that said she didn't like him at all. He demanded that he will make her say she loves him. Revised. As for Ruka, he had a love first sight... Well, until he was tired of her blackmailing. NM RA HH
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Greetings! I just made another try on making chapters story. I just hope there will be no more problems like before. Please **read n review** to support me! :DD Oh, yeah. My style of writing maybe different in this story.

**Author's note (Sept. 27): **I just revised my work and I replaced the revised one with the old one. **AND beware to HotaRuka's fan... I changed Ruka and Hotaru's pairing.**

**Disclaimer: **Do not misunderstood, natsume4mikan's a FAN of Gakuen Alice, not the owner. That would be Higuchi Tachibana.

**Thanks to: **Since it's the first chapter, so none.

**Reply/s to reviewer/s: **Duhh, none for now... :DD

**Dedicated to: **Uhh... The fanfic readers?

**Important: **If I don't receive any review, I don't think I will still continue this story. (Not threatening, by the way), XDD

**Say That You Love Me**

**Chapter 1: New type of fan.  
**

**Alice Hotel - 9 am  
**

"I'll call you again later, Natsume." a blond male person put down the telephone and stood up when his boss came to the counter.

"Good morning, Ruka." his boss greeted politely.

"Good morning, sir." he greeted back and bowed. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked formally.

His boss gave a smile and nodded. "Yes. We have an important costumer right now..." he said and a raven-haired female stepped forward with her expressionless face and made Ruka stunned. "...Imai Hotaru."

"Ruka?" the boss waved his hand in front of Ruka when he called him for the third time.

Ruka quickly snapped out and said, "Ah, yes, sir?"

His boss rolled his eyes. "Did you hear what I said, we have new important costumer today." he repeated.

"Y-Yes. N-Nogi R-Ruka!" Ruka tried to calm down as he reached out his hand.

"Imai Hotaru." Hotaru shook his hand made him nervous than before.

"Great. Imai Hotaru will be living in this hotel for 4 days. Why don't you show her her room, Ruka?" his boss asked and Ruka just nodded while still blushing. Then, his boss walked away but stopped on the way and gazed Ruka. He turned back and shook his head, smiling.

Hotaru looked annoyed at the person in front of her who just kept quiet and looked down at the shining floor. "Well?" she finally asked.

"O-Oh, yeah!" Ruka snapped clumsily. "P-Pardon me, Miss Imai. P-Please pro-proceed here," he walked out of the lift shyly to a room at the 12th floor which was the last floor in the hotel. The whole floor was hers. She was rich, alright. "We hope you'll enjoy your stay." he said and went back to the lift.

Hotaru looked at the closed lift and she shook her head. She was smart, of course she understood better. She ignored and took out her vibrated cell phone.

"Darn it." Ruka groaned when he went out of the lift. He stopped when he saw a person on the counter. He went towards him and greeted. "Hey, Natsume."

Natsume looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Tch. What happened?" he asked coolly.

Ruka shook his head. "N-Nothing." he denied. Natsume rolled his eyes and just glared at him.

"I-I just happened to meet this girl. She's... Wow." Ruka replied, didn't know what word best to describe 'the girl'.

"Hn. You've got to be kidding me." he said as he sighed.

"What?" Ruka screeched.

"You're suck at--" Natsume was cut when a brunette went to the counter and greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo! Is there a person--" the girl tried to talk to the other worker in the counter.

"Shut up, will you?" Natsume said rudely and Ruka just dropped his sweat.

"What? No! I didn't disturb you guys, did I?!" she fought back.

"Tch. You did with the loud tone of yours. So just shut up, idiot!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I - have a name, and it is Mikan Sakura!" she stated angrily.

"Yeah, right. Like I care about the Sakuras." he shot. _I didn't know there is a Mikan in Sakura. _he slightly thought.

"Did I say you would?" she shot back and Natsume glared at her. He couldn't stand her anymore so he took off his sunglasses aka disguise so he thought Mikan will give up and stop fighting with him. After all, he was Natsume Hyuuga, the popular son of Hyuuga, the popular businessman. As he expected, Mikan did stop and her mouth gaped - but for just a moment. Natsume gave an invisible smirk and ignored her as he went back to talk with Ruka. However, he was stopped again.

"What, you think that good looks of yours will make me fall, Mr. Hyuuga?" she said, innocently mentioned the 'good looks'. Natsume and Ruka were both shocked to hear her said that.

Natsume turned to her and then smirked. "Watch and learn." he said to Ruka who just sweatdropped looking at his next action. Mikan didn't catch up by what he meant by 'watch and learn'. He messed his raven hair with his fingers and went nearer to Mikan. Mikan gulped and blushed when he was just inches away from her face. "Good looks, hn?" he stated with a low voice.

Mikan quickly shook her head to snap out and she pushed Natsume away. "Y-You--!" she pointed at him with her index finger angrily. Natsume smirked and held her index finger in his hand. Ruka just stared in awe. He was the one who became speechless. "Let it go!" she tried to pull away her hand while still blushing. Natsume tightened his grip and pulled her finger that made her stare into his eyes inches away. She gulped again. Natsume gulped as he stared into her eyes, too.

**SNAP SNAP SNAP**

Suddenly Hotaru came while she took hundred of snaps into her expensive camera. Ruka dropped his sweat while both Natsume and Mikan pulled away from each other. "Ano, Imai-san... What are you doing?" Ruka suddenly asked. Hotaru ignored him and just went towards Mikan.

"Great shots." she stated and Mikan blushed.

Natsume grunted as he snapped out. "Whatever. You idiot just wasting my time." he said rudely.

"I'm not an idiot, you IDIOT!" Mikan shouted.

"Tch. Just shut up, already." he replied with a bored sigh while brushing his raven hair. Ruka just dropped his sweat.

"Ugh. Let's just go, Hotaru! Where is your room?" Mikan held Hotaru's wrist and pulled it to the lift. Hotaru remained expressionless and Ruka couldn't get his eyes off her until the lift closed. Hotaru realized it but just acted like nothing happened.

"Oi." Natsume called out his bestfriend.

"W-What?" Ruka snapped out.

"That's the girl you are talking about?" he asked. Ruka blushed and quickly shook his head. Natsume raised an eyebrow and stared at him to confirm. At last, Ruka nodded in defeat. Then, his chuckles made Natsume raised both his eyebrows. "Why are you suddenly chuckling, idiot?" he asked. Ruka just continued chuckling and replied when he calmed down.

"You were defeated."

"What do you mean?" he asked again.

"You were astonished when you stared into Sakura's eyes." Ruka chuckled. "It was your fault anyway for pulling her near to you." Natsume punched Ruka's head calmly and Ruka just continued his chuckle.

"Hn. She's annoying." he confessed.

Ruka smiled and nodded. "Right. She knows who you are but she looks like uninterested in you."

Natsume smirked. "I don't think so." Ruka raised his eyebrows at this and Natsume smirked even more when he answered his thought. "Trust me. She does."

Mikan groaned as she arrived at Hotaru's floor. "That was hard!" she shouted.

Hotaru remained emotionless and said, "Congratulations."

Mikan blushed. "I never thought I will meet him face to face. And I never thought that he would be this cruel! I hate him!" she sighed. Hotaru took a crab roe and sat down next to Mikan on her bed.

"I don't get it why you are so interested in that Hyuuga in the first place."

Mikan pouted angrily as she faced Hotaru and said, "Not anymore!"

**Alice Hotel - 11.30 am**

Mikan stopped laughing after Hotaru made a slumber joke when the door was knocked. "You want me to get that?"

Mikan turned her head to Hotaru and Hotaru shook her head then said, "No need." Mikan nodded as Hotaru walked towards the door. She stared at the person in front of her in annoyance._ Oh, brother.  
_

"Ano, I-Imai-san..." Ruka blushed as he held out a small device in his hand. "This is your memory card, isn't it? It fell on the floor and I just happened to notice after you left." Hotaru still had her expressionless face on and took the memory card as she checked its every angel.

"Thanks, Nogi." she said, forcing herself. Ruka wanted to say something when Hotaru started to walk away. He held her wrist to stop her and made her turned back at him.

She raised her eyebrows as she just stared at his hand that held her wrist as a sign to ask him let it go. Ruka saw her stare and quickly loosed his grip. "P-Pardon me, Miss Imai." he looked down. "Umm... I just want to say that if you need something, feel free to ask me..." Hotaru responded by reaching her right hand out. Ruka looked at her in confuse.

"Just a thousand dollar is enough to pay for touching _me_." she said and Ruka dropped his sweat.

"N-Nani!? That's a lot! I was just holding your--!" his true self appeared and interrupted when he saw Hotaru's cold eyes.

"Just go." she sighed. "You're not even rich." she stated. "...And I don't need anything from you." with her last words, she closed the door.

"What the?!" he mumbled.

"Ne, ne... Hotaru, is he your another admirer?" Mikan asked cutely. Hotaru looked at her bestfriend and raised her shoulders. "Looks like it." Mikan answered herself. "But to be honest, you both looks great together!" she chirped.

Hotaru gave her a death glare and then said simple, "Never."

Mikan dropped her sweat and then looked at her watch. "Oh, it's late, Hotaru! Mom asked me to go home early. I've got to go." she said and Hotaru just nodded. "I'll come again tomorrow!" Mikan shouted and closed the door after turning the door knob.

After the door banged closed, Hotaru stared at her wrist that Ruka just held. She then made an evil grin.

"Hn." Natsume smirked. "She asked you to pay a thousand, huh?"

Ruka sighed unsatisfied. "Yeah, and just for holding her damn wrist?!" he snapped.

"Tch." Natsume was about to say something but someone who just came out from the lift caught his attention. Ruka looked at him in confuse and turned to see his gaze. He saw Mikan and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, no. What are you planning on doing now?" he asked worriedly.

Natsume smirked devilishly and replied, "Easy." And he put his hands on the back of his head and stretched on the sofa with his legs reached to Mikan's way. Mikan quickly stopped when she saw it so she wouldn't slip off. "Hn. I didn't see you." Natsume then sat properly and put his elbows on his legs so he could rest his face on his hands as he looked expressionless up to Mikan.

Mikan rolled her eyes and sneered, "No shock. Hmm..." she held her lips and continued, "...Shouldn't you wear eyeglasses instead of sunglasses?" Natsume raised his eyebrows at the statement but then snapped.

"Why would I since I can still see your face clearly?" he said coolly. Mikan groaned and once again rolled her eyes. She then ignored him and continued walking but successfully stepped vigorously on one of his feet before leaving. "Damn it!" he massaged his hurt foot. He saw her biting her tongue at him. Ruka chuckled and Natsume glared at him deadly. Ruka cover his mouth and tried to hold his laugh. "Give up?" he asked. Natsume ignored him. "Tch."

**Hyuuga Office Building - 2 pm**

"Sir, Mr. Hyuuga wants you to go to his office."

Natsume pressed an answer button without looking away from the papers on his table. "Fine." he said and then organized the papers. He went out of his office and went to the other office. "What is it? I'm busy, father." he approached rudely. The person who sat in front of his father turned the swing chair and smiled fondly at him after she stood up.

"Oh, you're here." Mr. Hyuuga stood up as well and went forward to his son.

"Meet Sakura Yuka, the successful businesswoman I told you about?" he said as Yuka reached out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." she said politely.

Natsume shook her hand and then nodded. "Hyuuga Natsume."

Mr. Hyuuga smiled and asked them both to have a seat on the chair and they both nodded then sat down in front of him. "Miss Sakura just returned from her business in UK. with her daughter while her husband will arrive next week to Japan." Natsume smirked when he heard about the _daughter_. He went to his other world for the moment.

His father raised his eyebrows and then called, "Natsume, are you alright?" Natsume changed his expression to a cool one and nodded. "Okay... Can we focus here?" Mr. Hyuuga added.

"Hn." Natsume said. "Alright. We just made a plan that the Sakura Company will combine their forces with our Company. What do you say?" Mr. Hyuuga explained. Natsume raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"It will be _fantastic_." he emphasized the last word. Mr. Hyuuga stared confusingly at him while Yuka smiled.

"Great. How about meeting my daughter tomorrow so then you both will be easily working together?" she finally said that made Natsume's smirk grew wider.

"I will be _very_ pleased." he said. Mr. Hyuuga started to feel that Natsume had something in his mind about Yuka's daughter. "Hn, but try not to mention my name or even surname. She might get excited." he stated and Yuka nodded. She knew that the son of Hyuuga is every girl's dream guy that even she knew her daughter did. She smiled.

"I understand."

Yuka finally stood up and bowed, "Well, then. It's all settled. I will ask my daughter to come by to your office tomorrow."

Natsume shook his head as he and his father stood up to respect Yuka. "Never mind the office, just tell her to meet me at the coffee house near this building." he said.

Yuka asked, "Oh, you mean '_The Cafe_'?" Natsume nodded. "Okay. I'll get going now." Yuka agreed and walked out of the office. Natsume's gaze followed Yuka's move and he smirked after Yuka was out of sight.

"Alright, speak up. Do you know Sakura's daughter?" Mr. Hyuuga suddenly said when saw Natsume smirking again. Natsume snapped out and turned to face his father.

"I might." he replied calmly and brushed his raven hair.

**Author flew in: **Hooowwwww wasss iiitttttt??? How about reviewing the story? It won't hurt, I assure! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello, again. Here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy this! Please **read n review** to support me! :DD

**Disclaimer: **Do not misunderstood, natsume4mikan's a FAN of Gakuen Alice, not the owner. That would be Higuchi Tachibana.

**Thanks to: **T i m e l e s s -Memories, sakurasibling, BlueMoon09, maxeyn, RaNdOm56, Miha Ruu-Kun, MyResOLuTion, Kyurengo, VampHime and the readers!

**Reply/s to reviewer/s: **

***1) T i m e l e s s -Memories: **Thanks! And I congratulate you to be the first reviewer! XDD Sorry if this chapter took so long to be updated... Keep reviewing~

***2) sakurasibling: **Thanks, too! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing~

***3) BlueMoon09: **Haha. Thank you! I hope you'll like Natsume and Mikan's meeting in this chapter, enjoy! Keep reviewing~

***4) maxeyn: **Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it. Please enjoy this second chapter of mine. Keep reviewing~

***5) RaNdOm56: **That makes me luv you already! Jk Jk! Thank you! Glad you luv it! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! XDD Keep reviewing~

***6) MyResOLuTion: **Aww... You really think so? I hope so... :DD And thank you so much! Enjoy this second chappie~ Keep reviewing~

***Other reviewer/s that reviewed after I updated this chapter: **Thanks for reviewing!!! Please keep reviewing to support me~

**Dedicated to: **My beloved readers and reviewers who awaits... XDD

**Important: **If I don't receive any review, I won't update the next chapter. (Still not threatening), XDD

**Say That You Love Me**

**Chapter 2: Hyuuga versus Sakura  
**

**On the way to Alice School - 7.31 am**

"Tch." a sudden grunt from Natsume caught Ruka's attention.

"What's up, Natsume?" he asked worriedly as he glanced at Natsume while still driving Natsume's car.

Natsume calmed himself down when he rubbed his face with his palms. "Damn that idiot." he cursed.

Ruka stopped the car when there was red light on the traffic lights. "You mean Sakura? Are you still thinking about it?" he asked, trying so badly not chuckle for his bestfriend's defeat - again.

**(Flashback) Sunday morning, _The Cafe _coffee house - 10 am**

"Y-You!?" Mikan's voice could clearly heard in the coffee house. "No, no, no... How could _you_, Hyuuga Natsume, be my partner for the combined forces?! There must be a misunderstanding! I'll call mom," she said, unsatisfied, and readied her phone out. Natsume rolled his eyes and snatched the phone off Mikan's hand and slided it close.

"You're so loud, idiot." he rested his back on the chair. "You don't have to be all excited."

Mikan stared at him in disgust. "No, I'm not! It's--!" she tried to find an answer but instead just blushed.

Natsume put his hands on the table as he raised an eyebrow and said, "Hn, it's what?" Mikan groaned and reached out her hand.

"Just give my phone back!" Natsume scanned the white cell phone with a black 'MS' word with white glittering on its front. Mikan looked at him in annoyance and thought that Natsume would give it back to her. Instead, Natsume bit his tongue on her. "What the?" Mikan murmured.

"I won't."

"Oh, come on, Hyuuga! I have many things to do at home! Don't waste my time, please?" she begged.

Natsume gave the phone and said, "Whatever. It's not like I'm interested in your childish phone." Mikan bit her tongue on him as she repeated what Natsume said childishly. "Shut up." he glared.

"Ugh. Can we start discussing, now?!" she finally said.

Natsume grunted and set his face on his hands while watching Mikan who started to talk about the plan. "Alright. I got this plan where Sakura's designs can be..." Natsume only heard she said up to then since his mind was far away from there. He stared at the enjoyed-talking Mikan. _Damn. She's pretty. _he thought as he gazed Mikan who wore an orange office shirt with black tie that covered with expensive black office coat that length up to her knee. Her skirt was shorter than her coat. Her auburn hair was tied into low ponytails that rested on her shoulders.

Mikan's dark brown orbs stared at Natsume when she realized he was not paying attention. She tapped her index finger hardly on the table many times to catch his attention. Natsume snapped back into reality but remained calm. "Were you even listening at all?" she asked irritably as she crossed her arms and sighed.

"No." Natsume replied short, still resting his face on his hands.

"You're a jerk." she murmured.

Natsume smirked. "At least I'm not an idiot."

Mikan glared at him and stated, "I'm not an idiot!" Natsume rested his arms on the table.

"Did I say you are?" he paused. "I just said that at least I'm not an idiot. Hn. Except if you _do _feel like one..." Mikan felt angry at the statement when a waiter was passing by her. She stopped him and took the glass full of cappuccino on the tray he held.

"Care for some cappuccino?" she suddenly smiled fondly and made Natsume raising his eyebrows.

"But miss--" the waiter tried to explain but Mikan ignored and stood up then went towards him with the glass still on her hand.

Everyone in the coffee house turned to see the fuss. "Here you go." she showered Natsume with the cappuccino and then put the glass vigorously down on the table. The people gasped and widened their eyes.

"Shit!" Natsume cursed when the cappuccino started to flow through his expensive black coat to his white shirt inside. He turned to see Mikan who already left the coffee house.

**(End of Flashback) Back to Monday, on the way to Alice School - 7.35 am**

Ruka couldn't hold it so he laughed as he started driving. Natsume glared at him.

"Shut up." he ordered.

"Sorry, Natsume! But it's funny! She actually showered you and your favourite shirt in cappuccino." Ruka stopped the car at a parking lot in Alice School and calmed himself. "We're here." he said and wore off his seat belt.

"Hn." Natsume grunted and went out the car. _Time to face those crazy fan girls. _he thought.

It was true; as soon as they went out of the car, crazy fan girls shouted in madness and ran towards them but Natsume and Ruka quickly ran the opposite directions. Natsume ran to the left, while Ruka ran to the right which made the fan girls divided themselves. Natsume ran emotionless with his hands still in his pocket and his poker face still on. Ruka, on the other hand, ran with his usagi in his hands and dropped his sweat.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy--!" Ruka mumbled while running and was interrupted when he bumped onto a girl. "I-Imai?!" he called while Hotaru rubbed her head expressionless as she fell on the ground. She stood up by herself and cleaned the dusts then wore her cold eyes as she stared at Ruka. "I'm so sorry--" he stopped when he saw the fan girls were just meters away. "Never mind you. Later," he said and just ran away with usagi, leaving Hotaru behind while she, raising her eyebrows.

The auburn-haired girl gazed the running scene and dropped her sweat. "Is this school familiar with this scene?" she asked herself, not knowing someone had heard her.

"Yes, yes they are." a black spiky haired person said while holding his hat.

"Eek! You startled me!" Mikan screeched.

The person waved his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to." he paused when Mikan nodded. "Well, my name is Andou Tsubasa. Call me Tsubasa. I'm from the Third Level Class B. And you are?"

"Oh, I'm a new transferee, Sakura Mikan. Mikan is alright. Actually, my friend is also attending this school today but I can't spot her anywhere." she explained and Tsubasa nodded.

"You'll see her later. Hmm, I think I better go. Catch you later, Mikan." he waved his hand at Mikan.

"Newcomer, eh?" a person asked by the window.

"Oh, god. You almost gave me a heart attack. Why are you here, anyway?!" Tsubasa snapped at the person.

"Nothing. Just want to see my favourite junior, Kaname." he wrapped Kaname's neck with his arm and shook his fist on his head. Tsubasa rolled his eyes helped Kaname off.

"Let go of my friend from your disgusting girls' toucher hand!" he insulted as he put his arm on Kaname's shoulder.

"Disgusting girls' toucher?" the person dropped his sweat.

"Hey, Tonouchi! What are you doing in T.L class B?!" a teacher shouted and Tono quickly ran out of the class.

"Be careful on your way back class, Tono-nii!" Tsubasa teased him and Kaname just chuckled.

"Don't call me that!"

**Alice School, Second Level Class A (S.L/A) - 7.50 am**

"Finally, I've made it!" Ruka sighed as he sat on his seat, beside Natsume, who arrived earlier than him and already put a manga on his face with his legs rested on his desk. He suddenly saw a hand reaching out to him and he saw Hotaru standing in front of him.

"5 thousands to pay for earlier." she said emotionless.

Ruka dropped his jaw then rolled his eyes when he snapped and rested his forehead on his palms. "Wait. I need some rest! I had been running for ten minutes!"

Hotaru shook her reached hand and said, "I don't care."

Ruka glared at her in annoyance. "Damn it, I'm exhausted, Imai!" Hotaru ignored him and just went to an empty seat.

"Hn. What's with the sudden attitude?" Natsume asked, interested as he removed the manga.

"Hey, Natsume, Ruka. Do you know that there are two new students attending today?" a light brown-haired guy approached and interrupted them.

"Hey... That reminds me..." Ruka gazed his classmates and spotted Hotaru. "So, that's why Imai's here." Natsume raised an eyebrow, still questioning Ruka's sudden shy attitude towards Hotaru's disappearance.

"Tch. Like I care." he replied his friend and put back the manga on his face. Then, a person with long curly blond hair shouted the class his loud greet.

"Goooodddd Moooorrrnnniiinnngggg, my beloved students in Alice School!!!" the students all plugged their ears.

The teacher looked at all of them without moving his head and smiled innocently creepy without realizing the student's action on his weird way of appearance. "Today, we have new students in Alice School. I see one of them is already here," he smiled fondly, yet still creepy at Hotaru. "Why don't you tell us your name and gender?" the teacher's stupid saying dropped the students' sweat.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru shot him with her favourite gun invention emotionless. "I'm - a girl. Bastard." she sighed expressionless.

Natsume saw Ruka stunned at her but then snapped away. _Hn. I didn't know Ruka care about his reputation... Nice choice. _he thought and ignored him after that. "Ehe. Sorry, sorry! If you may introduce yourself?" the teacher asked again.

She put away her gun and then said simple, "Imai Hotaru. 15."

"Oookay, I'm Narumi-sensei!" the teacher introduced himself. "Where's your friend?" he asked, searching for the other transferee.

Just then, the class door banged open and shouted a brunette who entered, "Gomen I'm late!!!"

Hotaru pointed at the girl with her thumb and replied, "That - would be her."

"Hotaru! There you are! I was searching all around the school for you!" Mikan sounded like complaining.

"I didn't ask you to." Hotaru said emotionless.

The students dropped their sweat. "Uhh... Aren't you the Sakura?" a guy asked while adjusting his spectacles. The students suddenly gaped when they realized.

"Oh. My. God. I love your designs!" said some students. Mikan blushed and rubbed her head shyly.

"You're prettier in live!" a guy shouted.

"Not saying you're not in shows, though."

Sakura Mikan, being the famous fashion designer's daughter while she was, the famous fashion designer, too, indeed had many attention for her great work in such young age. She often got interviews in magazines and in certain TV shows, which made her becoming more and more popular.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little girl." Natsume insulted. Mikan gazed for the person who said that and widened her eyes.

"Y-You--! What are you doing here?!" she shouted.

"Hn." Natsume grunted. "Isn't it obvious that this is also my class - scratch that, I forgot that you _are_ an idiot. Of course it wasn't obvious for you." he sneered with a smirk that melted the girls who saw it.

"Don't get started! I'll--!" she pointed at him angrily.

He kept his expressionless face on and cut, "What, you're gonna shower me with the cappuccino again? And yeah, you owe me 1450 dollars for my shirt."

His fan girls gasped and said as they turned to Mikan, "Oh, you _so_ didn't!" Mikan dropped her sweat for the glares given to her by the fan girls. She could see Natsume was smirking at her while mouthing, _'You're dead.'_

"What?! He started it, so I spilled him the cappuccino!" Mikan said, protecting herself.

"So, you did, huh?!" shrieked a voice.

Mikan stared at the green-black-curly-haired girl as she continued, "Look, Sakura. I am a fan of yours and your designs but when someone messes with Natsume, I won't let her or him go; even if it's you!"

Mikan stepped backwards and quickly, Narumi went in front of her and calmed them down, "Calm down, now, students. Let's just forgive Miss Sakura for now. Alright, Shoda Sumire?"

Sumire sighed unsatisfied but agreed to sit down. "Right. Whatever." she said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright. Why don't you tell us a little bit of yourself?" Narumi asked and Mikan nodded.

"As you know me, I am Mikan Sakura and I'm fifteen years old. Interested in designing and sports." she claimed and bowed.

"Okay, you can sit there, beside Hyuuga Natsume!" Narumi chirped and quickly informed the class to have free lessons then ran outside the class before Mikan could bang a disagreement to him since he saw she was ready to say something to him.

"What the?!" she turned at the closed door and then faced with many death glares of fan girls.

"Just for your information, Sakura-san... When Narumi-sensei said 'sitting beside' he actually meant 'be-partnered'." the spectacle guy from before said.

Mikan's jaw dropped. "N-No way!" she screeched.

"Way." the guy corrected as he nodded.

"W-Who are you by the way?" she suddenly asked. The person blushed as he rubbed his head.

"I-I'm Tobita Yuu aka Iinchou. Actually a big fan of yours, Sakura-san." he said, blushing even more.

Mikan smiled at him and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Iinchou!" she said.

Yuu gave her a big smile and replied while still blushing, "Same as me."

Then, a girl with long dark blue hair approached her. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san! I'm Ogasawara Nonoko, a big fan." she said, reaching out her hand. Mikan smiled when shaking her hand.

A sudden approach shocked her from behind. "Sakura-san!" The girl giggled. "Sorry to shock you like that, I'm Umenomiya Anna... Nonoko's happened to be twin bestfriends. So, I, too, a big fan of yours." she reached out her hand and shook Mikan's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, too!"

"Hey, I'm Kokoro Yome! You can say I'm a fan, too. Say... Sakura-san, can you lend me some of you designed clothes?" a wide-smiled male approached her from behind Nonoko.

Mikan giggled as she said, "I'm not sure." Then, a crowd was made to greet the Mikan Sakura in person - except for the revengeful of fan girls.

"Whoa. She's popular that even Koko left us just to meet her." the light browned hair guy who was mentioned as Natsume's friend before said. "Well, what can I say... She is cute, after all!" he added and made Natsume glare at him. He dropped his sweat.

"Watch your mouth, Kitsuneme." Ruka reminded and then continued, "Our beloved friend here might get jealous." Kitsuneme raised his eyebrows and joined Ruka chuckled after he got what Ruka meant.

"Shut up." Natsume said. "I'll never get jealous for that idiot."

"Yeah, right. Never." Ruka sneered and continued chuckling with his friend. Natsume rolled his eyes. He ignored them and put back the manga on his face.

**Author flew in with her new scooter (Yeah, new scooter! XDD): **Review, review, review and tell me what you think! You know it won't hurt! XDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello, again. Here's chapter 2. Sorry for this late update!!! Really 100x sorry... (Read **important** below) Anyway, hope you all enjoy this! Note that I own Youkou. :DD Well, maybe you'll like him, maybe not. :P Okay, please **read n review** to support me! :DD

**Disclaimer: **Do not misunderstood, natsume4mikan's a FAN of Gakuen Alice, not the owner. That would be Higuchi Tachibana.

**Thanks to: **EternalSea, Super-Blob08, sakurasibling, T i m e l e s s -Memories, devils address, MyResOLuTion, ShiroSakuraTenshi, joyce09, mwaetht, PinkVanilla, SilentGurl4Eva, Strawberriesn'Flames11 and the readers!

**Reply/s to reviewer/s: **

***1) ****EternalSea****:** XD I see you changed ur name! Cool. That explains the missing of BlueMoon09! XP Oh yeah, and glad you liked the previous chapters! Hope you'll stay tune and keep reviewing!!! Thank you btw, for the another review! And don't worry, I'm having fun writing these replies! :D

***2) ****Super-Blob08****:**Thank you very much! Hope you'll enjoy this another chapter! Keep reviewing!

***3) ****sakurasibling****:** Nah, Koko just love the designs... Probably. XD Thank you for the review! And I hope you'll like this another chapter 'cuz I think it's the longest chapter for now. And it's especially for you 'cuz you mentioned it! :DD Keep reviewing!!

***4) ****T i m e l e s s -Memories****:** Thank you so much! What will happen to Mikan?? Let's read this chapter!! XP I hope you'll enjoy! Keep reviewing, okay?

***5) devils address:** XD Thank you very much! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing~

***6) MyResOLuTion:** Ur welcome and thank you, too, for keep reviewing the story! Hope you'll like this another chapter! Keep reviewing~!

***Other reviewer/s that reviewed after I updated this chapter: **Thanks for reviewing!!! Please keep reviewing to support me~

**Dedicated to: **My beloved readers and reviewers who awaits... XDD

**Important: **I'm not sure I can update within a week. But I hope you all still tuning... :D I'll try my best to update within two or three weeks. That is, if I receive reviews because if there are reviews, I will know that you all are still tuning on the story. So, I'll try for you all. Please wait for the update, okay? Thank you very much. :)

**Say That You Love Me**

**Chapter 3: Too much for jealousy  
**

**Alice School, Second Level Class A (S.L/A) - 1.50 pm**

"Sakura-san, what class will you attend this week?" Yuu asked with a bright smile on his face for Mikan.

"Ne, just call me Mikan, Iinchou! Hmm? Class?" Mikan asked back when realized she didn't even understand what he meant.

"Oh, you don't know?" Kitsuneme suddenly turned to his back since he sat in front of Natsume who was Mikan's deskmate. Mikan shook her head, pouting. _How cute. _the students around her thought.

Koko turned, too, to explain briefly at Mikan. "Well, twice a week in the last periods - that is on Monday and Thursday -, we will assigned in 3 different classes. That is; athletics, music/drama and art. But we will assigned in one class after another. For example, if you are assign in athletics class this Monday, then in Thursday will be music/drama. So, the next Monday will be art. And for your information, these assigned classes are the only periods we get to gathered to the whole class levels!"

Mikan nodded and mouthed, _'Oh...'_

"Hyuuga, what class will you attend later?" Mikan turned to Natsume.

Natsume replied, without even removing the manga on his head. "Non of your biz, little girl."

Mikan glared at Natsume and took off the manga. She was about to fight back when a girl shouted in front of the whole class while holding a paper on her hand.

"Class! I got the assigned class! Well, here we go--!" she started to name the lists and the assigned class one by one.

"--And lastly, Sakura Mikan will attend art today, on Thursday will be athletics and next Monday will be music/drama." she finally finished and went back to her seat.

"Yes! I'll be attending athletics on Thursday with my beloved Hotaru!" Mikan smiled like she just found heaven. Someone interrupted her thought when he pushed her head with his palm and made her fell on the floor. "Nani?! What's that for?!" she shouted as she looked up to Natsume who just stood up. He ignored her and went towards the door with Ruka.

Yuu helped her up and she cleaned the dusts on her skirt. "Are you alright, M-Mikan-chan?" he asked worriedly.

Mikan nodded and thanked him.

"Mikan-chan, why don't we walk together to the art class, since Anna and I have the same class as Mikan today?" Nonoko called.

"Really?! Sugoi!! Umm, how about Yuu?" Mikan chirped happily and then turned to Yuu.

Yuu waved both his hands and replied, "N-No, I have the music/drama class."

Mikan pouted and just waved at Yuu when she and her new friends started walking towards the assigned class.

**Alice School, Art Division Class - 1.59 pm**

"Nani?!" Mikan shouted when she saw there were only few students in the art class.

"As usual." Anna and Nonoko both sighed.

"Why are there only few students in this class? Where are the others?!" she asked.

"Well, between three classes, arts are always quiet when it's Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi who are assigned in the athletics." Nonoko explained.

"Yeah. Different in music/drama class, the students rarely want to skip it since the class is everyone's hobbies but no doubt that there are still some stubborn students escape just to watch Natsume and Ruka playing." Anna added.

They both sighed again and then went to their seats when the teacher came.

"Morning, class." the teacher greeted expressionless. The students greeted back.

"This is Misaki-senpai..." Anna whispered and Mikan just nodded.

The teacher sighed. "So, Hyuuga and Nogi attend athletics today?" he asked as he realized the class' few attendances and the students nodded and some said, "What else would it be?" The teacher sat on the teacher's seat and gave an order, "Alright, today, you'll just paint some flower designs and pass it to me after you're done, and you're free to go."

The students cheered and started to paint. "Oh, yeah! Today, we have new student, but I'm sure everyone already know, right? Glad to have you here, Sakura-san." the teacher smiled and there were some whispering about how they were amused that the famous fashion designer was there. "Okay, continue your work, students!" the teacher clapped his hands for attention.

After 30 minutes later, Mikan went towards the teacher's desk and passed up her design. "Great work, Sakura-san." the teacher said emotionless.

Mikan blushed then said, "Thank you, Misaki-senpai! Umm... Can I go home now? This is the last period, right?" Mikan asked nervously.

Misaki looked at his watch and then faced Mikan. "Oh, well. It's 30 minutes early until school ends. Why don't you go visit the other class first? Then, at 2.45 you can go." he said.

"Is it alright to wander around the other classes? I mean, won't the teachers teaching will be angry?" she asked innocently.

Misaki shook his head. "It's alright as long as you don't disturb them doing their work. All of the students are allowed to visit other classes if they have nothing to do unless, they ask the teachers to give them something to do, so no worries, Sakura." he explained and Mikan nodded.

"Oh, alright." she smiled then walked to the door.

She stopped and said to Anna and Nonoko, "Friends, I'll go now..." They smiled at Mikan and nodded. Mikan smiled back and walked out of the class.

**Alice School, Athletics Division Class - 2.35 pm**

"Uhh? Where is this?" Mikan asked herself, confused.

"This is the Athletics Division Class." Koko said from nowhere.

"Oh, Koko! You're in this class today?" she asked and Koko just nodded.

"I didn't know you will also skip class for Natsume." he said as he tied his shoes.

"What?" she suddenly realized why Koko said that. "N-No! I finished the class early and ends up lost in here!" She blushed.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were... Never mind. So, are you gonna visit the class? Since you're already here?" he asked.

Mikan gazed the stadium. "I guess it won't hurt." she smiled and Koko smiled back then guided her to the place full of crowd.

"Natsume-kun is COOL!" a girl shouted and Mikan covered her ears.

"What is this crowded place?!" she asked Koko loudly.

"Natsume and Ruka must be around..." Koko murmured.

"What?!" Mikan asked again, while still covering her ears of the shouting. "Nani?!" she screeched when someone pushed her purposelessly and made her fell on the ground of flat sand where she was saved from the crowd. She massaged her waist when suddenly a shadow stopped her. She looked up and saw Natsume.

"Hn." he grunted then ran his finger in his hair in annoyance. Girls started to melt when they saw his action. Mikan quickly snapped out and stood up then cleaned the dusts on her skirt. Then, she gazed at Natsume who made her lost sight of the reality. Natsume wore basketball outfit and body was perfect for an athlete; muscled but not too much. His hair was a bit wet of his sweat after the games.

Mikan snapped back into reality when Natsume held her chin up to close her gaped mouth.

"You were stunned, Polka Dots." he smirked.

Mikan was focused at the 'stunned' part and said, "No, I-I don't, it was--!" She stopped when she caught what Natsume said: 'Polka Dots'. "N-No way!" she widened her eyes at Natsume. "HYUUGAAAA!!! YOU HENTAI!!!" she shouted to the top of her lungs.

"Tch." Natsume held his ears, checking if it was still alright. "Damn, you're loud." he said.

"Oh, Mikan?"

They all turned to the person who approached as he came. "Tsubasa-senpai!?" she called back.

"What are you doing here, Mikan? Are you also attending this class?" he asked.

Mikan shook her head and smiled, "Nope. Just wandering around."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why in Athletics class? Do you skip class like the other girls, too?"

Mikan's cheek turned slightly red as she shook her head quickly. "N-No! I happened to finish the art work early, then I was lost when I arrived here!"

"So that's why. I thought you were dying to see Natsume, too." he chuckled.

"Yeah, right. Ne, ne, Tsubasa-senpai! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked and stopped Tsubasa from laughing.

"Oh, I'm in athletics class for today." he replied and Mikan nodded.

"Sure is fun in athletics." she pouted.

Tsubasa looked at her and rubbed her head. "Don't worry, you'll be in next time." Mikan chuckled.

"Tch." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Ruka." he said and walked away followed by Ruka.

Tsubasa stopped rubbing on Mikan's head and raised his eyebrows at Natsume. "Don't tell me..." he said something under his breathe while he put his index finger on his lips.

"Don't tell you what?" Mikan asked.

Tsubasa dropped his sweat and waved his hands to Mikan. "N-Nothing!" he said. "Oh, it's already 2.45 pm! Our coach will really be mad if I don't go now. Catch you later, Mikan."

"Oh, okay..." Mikan waved back at him and then widened her eyes. "Wait. 2.45 pm?! I can go back home now!" she jumped up and down excitedly. When she turned around to walk out of the stadium, she almost bumped onto someone. "Oh, sorry!" she said as she stepped backwards.

"It's okay, no need to apologize. Miss...?" the person said, hoping for an answer.

"--Sakura. Mikan Sakura. Just call me Mikan! I'm from Second Level Class A, and you are...?" she replied simply as she gazed him.

He was taller than her since her length reached only up to his shoulders. His hair was crimson and his eyes were silvery gray. He had a single birthmark scar on his left cheek.

"I'm Youkou Shin, from S.L/B. Have I--" he stopped when he saw Mikan continued smiling at him and made him slightly blush.

"Youkou-kun!!!" a sudden crowd of girls shouted, heading towards them.

They both turned and saw them. "Oh, no..." Youkou said under his breathe.

Mikan turned at him as she asked, "Who are they heading to?" Youkou dropped his sweat.

"...Us!" he said and quickly held Mikan's hand then ran away with her.

**Alice School, Garden - 2.51 pm**

Mikan and Youkou quickly lied on the ground after the running. They both panted.

"That was close." Youkou started the conversation after his last pant.

"Who were -pant- them?!" Mikan asked, still panting.

"Some bunch of fan girls of mine." he sighed. He turned to see the tired Mikan who hardly could breathe. "Sorry for pulling you to run with me just now..." he apologized.

"No, no! It's not your fault," Mikan waved her hands.

"Are you new here?" Youkou asked.

"Yes, I just transferred today." she smiled at him.

He blushed again then turned his head to his front, away from Mikan. "Uhh..." he sounded as he ran his finger through his crimson hair. "...W-Which class are you attending today, actually?" he asked nervously.

Art." Mikan replied short. "I can't wait for this coming Thursday... I'll attend Athletics!" she added.

Youkou smiled at her as he turned back to her. She smiled back and made him turned back to his front, blushing. Mikan looked at him in confuse. "Is everything alright, Youkou?" she asked of her curiosity.

"Yes, yes indeed." he coughed to cover up. "I-I'm just still tired of the running." _What the hell? _he thought.

"Yeah... Is it always like this?" she asked again.

"Kind of. Especially in Athletics class." he replied.

"And that's why I'm skipping class right now," he added and Mikan giggled. "Why are you here? What about your assigned class?" Youkou asked.

"I finished the work the teacher gave us early." Mikan replied.

Youkou raised an eyebrow. "So, you're good, huh?" he said. Mikan blushed.

"I-I don't know..." she replied nervously.

Youkou chuckled as he heard Mikan said. "Oh, yeah. Didn't you say you want to go home just now?" he suddenly asked when he remembered what Mikan said before they met.

Mikan widened her eyes. "Right! I totally forgot about it!" she said as she stood up as well as Youkou.

"Oh... So you're going?" he asked to confirm.

"Maybe... I'll tell Hotaru first that I'll take a cab. Can you sow me where's the music/drama assigned class?" she smiled.

Youkou pointed to the direction behind Mikan, "Just go there and turn right." Mikan turned back to him and nodded.

"Alright! Thank you, Youkou!! Well, I better get going." she spun around to the direction Youkou showed.

Before she could start to walk, Youkou quickly took her wrist. "Mikan." he called and Mikan smiled.

"What is it?" she asked as Youkou let her hand go.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" he asked back.

Mikan shook her head and replied, "N-No need! My mom will ask me many questions..."

Youkou mouthed, _'Oh...' _"A-Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow?" he blushed.

"Perhaps! See you later, Youkou-kun!" she walked away and waved her hand at him.

_Damn. Why did I suddenly blush just now?! _he thought and kicked the can in front of him. He gaped and his eyes widened when he saw the can flew on someone's face that was in front of him. "Oh, God! Sorry, Hyuuga!" he joined both his palms and shook it as an apology.

Natsume held the can and crushed it as he glared at Youkou. "Tch. Whatever." he sighed irritably at Youkou.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Youkou asked.

Natsume grunted. "If that damn coach didn't force me to go here, I won't bother coming here just to call you." He ruffled his raven hair, unsatisfied.

"Ugh. Damn that coach." Youkou mumbled. Natsume ignored him and walked away.

**Alice School, Music/Drama Division Class - 3.05 pm**

"Umm... Where is Hotaru, Iinchou?" Mikan asked Yuu who was busy practicing his music on the violin.

"S-Sakura-san!" he blushed. "Imai just skipped class to go to the Athletics division class."

Mikan looked in confuse. "Strange. Since when did Hotaru skipping class?"

Yuu shrugged. "I'm not sure, Sakura-san."

A teacher suddenly called Yuu and interrupted them. "Oi! No talking until you finish practicing!"

Yuu dropped his sweat and looked back at the music sheets. "Yes, sir!"

"Sorry, Iinchou! I'll catch you later! Bye!" Mikan whispered and Yuu nodded while pretending like he was practicing.

**Alice School, back to Athletics Division Class - 3.36 pm**

"Oh, god. I planned to go home early and great, the school's end and I still can't find Hotaru anywhere!" Mikan complained alone on as she sat on a chair in the stadium. Then, two people in front of her took her attention and she began to feel curiosity. They were Natsume and a girl with raven hair that length up on her shoulder and had crimson eyes that just as same as Natsume's. She hugged Natsume's hand cutely while Natsume remained expressionless until the girl stopped when he nodded.

The girl giggled and thanked him although Mikan couldn't hear clearly what she called him. Then, she skipped away out of the stadium. Mikan was anxious and she felt really uneased. She walked towards Natsume who sat on the chair and brushed his wet hair with his sport towel. He stopped when he saw someone stood in front of him. He looked at Mikan as he put away the towel to his side. "Hn. What do you want?" he asked emotionless.

"Who was that girl?" Mikan's voice was cold and Natsume could sense jealousy in it.

He smirked as he stood up. "Just a girl I know. A _hot _girl. Problem?" he emphasized as he raised an eyebrow.

Mikan looked up to meet his gaze. She blushed when Natsume went nearer to her and she took steps backwards. Natsume followed her movement, teasingly, as he raised an eyebrow. "Jealous much, Polka?"

Mikan was blushing for thousand of shades.

"N-No! W-Why would I?! I-It's not that I..." she stopped talking when her lips zipped automatically.

"Hn? Say it, Polka." Natsume smirked.

"W-What? Say what? " Mikan asked nervously.

"Say... That you like me," he replied.

"No, I don't!" she declined and pushed Natsume away from her.

"Tch. You're stubborn, idiot." he murmured as he ran his finger through his hair, looking away from Mikan. Mikan pouted.

"Mikan?" a voice interrupted when Mikan was about to fight Natsume. They both turned to the voice and saw the crimson-haired person walking towards them.

"Youkou?" she called back. Natsume raised an eyebrow looking at both of them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home by now?" Youkou asked as he stopped in front of Mikan.

"Oh, that. I couldn't find Hotaru anywhere... So, I ended up here." she explained.

"Oh, you got something..." Youkou saw a dirt on Mikan's forehead. He went nearer to her and brushed the dirt with his thumb. Natsume broke the scene when he snatched Youkou's hand off Mikan. "Huh?" Youkou sounded confused when Natsume gave him a death glare while still gripping his hand. He stared at Natsume for a while until Natsume let go of his hand vigorously.

"Tch." Natsume said and walked away.

_What was that?_ Youkou thought as he remembered Natsume's glare on him.

"What's with him?" Mikan asked innocently.

Youkou turned to her and shrugged. "No idea." he replied short but not with truthful answer. _That wasn't just regular glare... It was more than glare of death. It was... _his thoughts were interrupted when a voice called for him.

"Youkou-senpai!" a girl hopped to Youkou and he snapped.

Mikan's eyes widened when she saw the girl in front of her approaching. She stared at the raven-haired girl whose height was about 15 centimeters shorter than her. Mikan recognized the girl - she was the girl that was with Natsume before. "S-Senpai?" she asked quietly. Youkou ruffled the girl's hair and greeted her.

"Ne, ne... Who's this, Youkou-senpai?" the girl pulled Youkou's sleeve cutely.

"Oh, she's your new senpai who just transfered here, Aoi-chan. Her name is Sakura Mikan." Youkou smiled at Aoi.

"H-Hello?" Mikan waved nervously at her then turned back to Youkou as she asked, "Umm... Who is this girl?"

Youkou rubbed his head. "Y-You don't know? This is Aoi, Hyuuga's younger sister." he explained.

Mikan's eyes widened once again. She tightened her fists as she blushed. "Stupid Hyuuga!" she cursed under her breath.

_He didn't say the girl's his sister! _she thought angrily. She snapped when she heard Aoi chuckled. "Are you alright, Hyuuga?" Mikan held her shoulder and looked at her.

"I'm fine! It's just that I never heard any girl say bad things about onii-chan." Aoi continued chuckling. "And by the way, you _must _just call me Aoi, _Mikan-nee-chan_!" She hugged Mikan and Mikan and Youkou just dropped their sweat.

"Uh... Anyway, why are you here, Aoi?" Youkou finally asked.

"Oh, onii-chan just agreed that we'll exchange car for today... But where is he?" Aoi pouted and gazed the stadium.

"He just left. Don't know where." Mikan shrugged.

**Alice School, Athletics Division Class's locker room - 3.43 pm**

Natsume washed his face and rubbed it. He watched at himself on the mirror with his hands on his raven hair. "Damn it." he cursed as he slammed his fists on the sink counter. _Why did I feel like burning just now? _he thought. Then he remembered Youkou's act on Mikan just now. His heart felt like burning again. "Tch. No. I don't care. I don't. Never." he calmed himself. _I was just... tired. Hn. And annoyed. That's all. Only that. _He rubbed his face again with his towel and walked out of the locker room.

**Author flew in: **How was it???? Did Youkou annoy you? Or did he amuse you? XP Jk Jk Anyway, review, please! I'll try to update ASAP. And again, **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
